


ZPMs, Zatarcs, and Zat'ni'katels Oh My!

by MaeveBran



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alphabet Soup Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-04
Updated: 2008-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeveBran/pseuds/MaeveBran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On retirement, Hammond contemplates the ride the last eight years have been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ZPMs, Zatarcs, and Zat'ni'katels Oh My!

**Author's Note:**

> General Stargate spoilers through Season 7. For the Hammond Tribute Alphabet Soup.

Major General George Hammond stood holding the last file destined for his file cabinet. It wasn't just the last file to be put away that day, but the last file he would ever process for the Stargate Program, because in another hour he would be officially retired.

It had been a long time coming. He'd expected it some seven years before, but there had always been some threat to Earth that he had not wanted to leave in the hands of a successor. But that was all past now. The Earth was safe; both the Goa'uld and the Replicators had been defeated. Earth even had a base in another galaxy. Not bad for what was supposed to have been a quiet last tour before retiring.

General Hammond turned to the cabinet that opened with A for Abydos and closed with Z for ZPM-- or at least it would when he filed that last folder. The file had arrived the day before from Colorado where Dr. Rodney McKay and Lt. Col. Samantha Carter had compiled it. It was a wonder, the Zero Point Module. It stored vast amounts of energy-- enough to empower the Stargate to dial a different galaxy. Hammond remembered the first time he had encountered a ZPM, though he hadn't known what it was called at the time. Col. Jack O'Neill had been inhabited by an Ancient Repository of Knowledge and had needed to get it out of his head, so he'd built a rudimentary module and attached it to the Stargate. Then he had gone through and met the Asgaard. 

Hammond smiled. He really liked those guys.

He bent and opened the drawer. He moved the file for Zat'ni'katels-- another wondrous but strangely shaped-- alien device. Hammond remembered the time that he had thought SG1 was dead and that Earth would soon follow. Instead, SG1 turned up alive, Earth was saved, and they had returned with several of the snake shaped energy weapons. Once he had been informed that the first shot only stunned, the second killed, and the third disintegrated the victim, Hammond had ordered all SG teams to be on the look out for opportunities to acquire more. It was nice to have a weapon that allowed you to defend yourself without killing, particularly when fighting human slaves or Jaffa that were just following orders but really wanting freedom. It had been a good day when SG1 had brought the Zats back.

The next file was Za'tarc; Hammond moved it aside while remembering the good man that had been Martouf and Lantash. Hammond was very thankful that Carter and O'Neill had not been casualties of that one. He made a mental note to ask Jack O'Neill why the machine had thought the two were Za'tarcs; now that he was retiring, he wouldn't have to report the information to anyone. He had never asked before because he had never wanted to officially know and have to split up the best team he had, but now he could assuage his curiosity.

Hammond moved the other files quickly and placed the ZPM one where it belonged. He straightened up and glanced one last time at the files that contained the wondrous stories of the last eight years. Each of the many files contained either adventures or friends that he would never have traded for anything; from Abydos to ZPMs the years had been full. He had no idea what he would do with his retirement, but he knew he'd keep his clearance to consult with the SGC so he could see how his people would fill further files.


End file.
